Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $96{,}470{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{9}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $96{,}470{,}000 = \leadingColor{9}.647 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$